


地府报道两则

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡昭禅·烟花易冷系列 [4]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: 有两个cp
Relationships: 司马师/曹叡, 司马昭/刘禅
Series: 师叡昭禅·烟花易冷系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779253
Kudos: 2





	地府报道两则

**Author's Note:**

> 有两个cp

据《地府晚报》元月元日报道，两名来自三国两晋时期的贵族男子于除夕夜在南宫地宫内发生了不可描述之事，但这一过程被在场的某匿名人士用手机拍摄下来后被曝光。

涉事的两名男子是来自该时期不同势力的皇族，据不可靠消息称，此二人极有可能还拥有皇帝称号。据悉，这两名匿名男子，一名来自三国魏势力，另一名来自西晋晋势力。

据知情人士透露，当时北宫地宫正在举办跨年晚宴，中途曾有两位身份显赫的贵族突然发生口角争执并双双愤然离席。由于身份过于特殊，该知情人本着“魏晋友好”的外交原则尾随他们来到南宫地宫。在互相咒骂了小半个时辰之后，两人没有控制自己的冲动，即刻在地宫中发生关系。对此，某孙姓人士戏称这意味着“魏晋一家亲”“魏势力和晋势力成功化解多年的仇恨，达成和解”。

然而，这两位男子并未意识到自己的行为正被潜藏在地宫外的人拍摄。对此，记者裴松之表示：“毋庸置疑的，我们都知道他们的名字。”但他拒绝透露他们的身份，因为他们拥有隐私权。

另一家势力的刘姓家主还表示，这两名贵族是两个“高大漂亮的男人”。

这个突发情况在魏晋两国上引起了小小的骚动。据称，魏势力的曹姓明公勃然大怒，并表示“如果有人胆敢在孤背后乱嚼元仲的舌根，就直接叉出去交给校事府和大理寺”。同时，晋势力的当前掌权人司马师已经颁布了一道旨意——禁止任何人在晋势力内部谈论此事。

据了解，目前还不清楚这两位贵族是否真正达成和解，本报将持续关注。

孤气场五米八：这个报社的社长是谁，满宠君去找一下，找到之后直接扔大理寺。（9999+赞，1628回复）

江东大帝：哇，某人还活在公元1世纪吗？都9012年了，还不知道地府里有freedom of speech呢？（9999+赞，8003回复）

女装爱好者：没和解，别关注了。（9999+赞，9999+回复）

最爱葡萄甘蔗迷迭香：无话可说。（7680赞，2189回复）

鹰视狼顾：无话可说+1（7680赞，20008回复）

天下皆知我心：和解了，真的，我哥亲口跟我说的。（20000+赞，50000+回复）

据《地府日报》戊辰月甲戌日报道，继两名魏晋男性贵族在南宫地宫发生关系之后，又有两名来自三国两晋时期的男性贵族在季汉王府后院发生了不可描述之事。无独有偶，这次又被某匿名人士用手机拍摄下来后被曝光。

涉事的两名男子是来自该时期不同势力的皇族，据不可靠消息称，此二人也极有可能还拥有皇帝称号。他们在季汉王府的某间房间内发生性关系。据悉，这两名匿名男子，一名来自晋势力，另一名来自季汉势力。

当时两人正在花园赏花顺便借“斗嘴”之名向周围群众秀恩爱，之后便没有控制自己的冲动，即刻在花园旁的某间房间发生关系。对此，某曹姓人士笑称“西蜀终于决定和亲了”。

然而，这两位男子并未意识到自己的行为正被一个之前受到“秀恩爱”刺激的某群众拍摄。出于报复心理，该名人士将视频公之于众。对此，记者陈寿表示：“毋庸置疑的，我们都知道他们的名字。”但他拒绝透露他们的身份，因为他们拥有隐私权。

另一家势力的孙姓主公还表示，这两名贵族中，其中一位是“高大漂亮的男人”，另一位是“娇小可爱型的”。

这个突发情况在蜀晋两国引起了小小的骚动。季汉势力的刘姓家主已经发布了一份通缉令。通缉令内容如下：

嫌疑人司马昭，性别男，河内温县人，现为晋势力掌权人司马师之弟，于甲戌日拐骗受害人刘某后潜逃，请知情人士积极提供线索，对发现线索的知情人、缉捕有功的单位和个人，将给与500000元的奖励。

据了解，目前这两位男子去向不明，本报将持续关注。

孤气场五米八：活该！苍天好轮回！安乐夫人的封号都下来了，你蜀赶紧安排安排和亲得了，还叭叭叭说那么多干啥。（9999+赞，6075评论）

天下皆知我心：我们平安到洛阳了！我手机没电了，只能用子上的号评论了~(*╹▽╹*)（10000+赞，9999+评论）

昭烈潜龙：兔崽子你给朕回来！（50000+赞，7472评论）

妙算卧龙：儿大不中留。（50000+赞，8879评论）

女装爱好者：欢迎来洛阳，朕已经和子元命人把安乐府布置好了，也不知合不合你们心意。（20000+赞，6903评论）

江东大帝：还好，没我江东什么事┓( ´∀` )┏（3058赞，10000+评论）

《地府日报》官微：据本报刚刚收到的消息，某孙氏皇帝已与晋朝开国皇帝在地府登记结婚。据称，二人还未来得及向家中长辈说明，并声称这次登记结婚“纯属想一出是一出”行为，其中孙氏皇帝还解释道：“大概三天后就离了，请大家不要担心。”（100000+赞，100000+评论）

匿名评论：还真是三家归晋【。（100000+赞，200000评论）

END


End file.
